The Love Of The Game
by Miss Destini Monroe
Summary: Harry takes a potion that makes him obseesed with the first thing that comes to his mind which happens to be a very special muggle game called basketball. Can it ruin his friendships and relationships wtih other students? Be a good reader and review. Flam
1. Flash foward, I think

The Love of the Game  
  
Chapter 4: What the…  
  
Later that day, Harry decided that he should go ask Dumbledore about establishing a Hogwarts basketball team. Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, and on the way, he saw Malfoy babbling on and on about bathrooms. (Yes. You heard correct. Bathrooms.) Harry paid him no mind, as he was talking about Basketball.  
  
As he walked in to Dumbledore's office, he caught Dumbledore feeding Fawkes some Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you, today?"  
  
I'm fine. Could Hogwarts get a basketball team?" Harry blurted out.  
  
" Basketball? Honestly Harry. Do you really think that anyone would try out for Basketball? Most of the students wouldn't have even heard about basketball."  
  
I could teach them. I could get a point guard, and a Center…"  
  
Ok, Harry. We can establish a Basketball team, but it is your responsibility to find players, teach them the game, provide the uniforms, and find time for lessons on your own time." said Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles at Harry.  
  
" Yes, Yes, YES!" said Harry " We've got a b-ball team! Thanks Professor."  
  
" You're Welcome, Harry. Just take care of your responsibilities."  
  
"Whatever," said Harry as he bolted out of the door.  
  
Harry got Dean to make him a sign to post up for the basketball auditions. This took about an hour, since Dean kept drawing pictures of girls, instead of basketballs. After a wile, Harry went and tacked the sign on the great Hall door.  
  
Harry went and got his things to get ready to hold the auditions. 


	2. Pufflewoomers, Potions and other thangs

These are not my characters!! They actually belong to the great J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry's face lit up when he saw Hagrid standing in the front of the classroom looking at Ron, Hermione and himself.  
  
"Mornin' students. We have a great lesson in ahead of us today, so les' get started", said Hagrid cheerfully, his beetle-black eyes shining in the sunlight of the window near his desk.  
  
Hagrid took out some small animals that strongly reminded Harry of dogs.  
  
"They're called pufflewoomers, jus' babies, they are. I jus' want you to feed `em for now, but later on, we'll get to play wit' `em.  
  
The class, now disappointed, fed the pufflewoomers some dried salted meat. This fueled Harry's bad day. " Some great lesson this is, isn't it?" he murmured loud enough for Ron and Hermione to hear.  
  
"Well, if you think this is bad, wait up, we have potions next and, knowing Snape he is probably going to slip some thing on us." said Ron.  
  
After their lesson was over, the three of them walked out of the classroom forgetting-for a split second- that Potions doom was looming right around the corner.  
  
They entered the classroom, and Snape's ugly sour face reminded them of the horror they would have to put up with for an hour and a half.  
  
They took their usual seats at the back of the classroom and looked at the ingredients on the board.  
  
"Does anyone know what we're making today?" said Snape, sneering around at the students  
  
Hermione's hand shot up in the air. "Ooh, Professor, I know, I know!"  
  
"What, Granger?" Snape sighed.  
  
"We're making an obsession potion, sir. The powdered buboter root clearly suggests this; it is only used in the obsession potion-"  
  
" Yes, yes," said Snape curtly. "With the obsession potion, the person in question becomes obsessed with the first person of thing they think of."  
  
"Now, first you slice the bubotober root very finely so it is almost translucent" he paused, and sneered so the students could finish copying down what he had just said.  
  
"Then, you add them to the cauldron contents. Next, you add the beetle eyes..."  
  
"I just hope I can think of something pleasant when I take this." Harry said.  
  
After they finished, they divided the potion into three portions and they drank it down.  
  
Ron thought of lunchtime, Hermione thought of schoolwork, and Harry thought of.... Basketball. This came to his mind when Malfoy threw a wad of parchment into the garbage pail by his seat like it was a basketball.They walked out of the classroom babbling on and on about their newfound obsessions. Hermione, however, did not seem affected by the potion because all she talked about was schoolwork without the potion.  
  
Snape smirked evilly at the students as he called out " The potions will wear off in aout 24 hours. Have a nice day."  
  
Although Harry couldn't stop talking about basket ball, he knew subconsciously that these next 24 hours were going to be very crazy. 


	3. Adventures Of The Mindless Babblers

Haha, I got my new chapter. The characters aren't mine  
  
They all were babbling on and on.  
  
"Well, we all have to go do all our homework" Hermione said  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, you saw Allen Iverson? He can't ever outdo the big 'M.J.'" said Harry.  
  
Oy, I'm starving, when's lunch?" said Ron frantically.  
  
The three of them droned on and on. The first, second, third, and fourth year students of Slytherin and Gryffindor stared at the fifth years strangely.  
  
Ron got a plate of food and ate most of it in one fork full. "I'm hungry," he said.  
  
" Ron, you ate a whole plate of food just now. And it was huge, too." Said Ginny  
  
"So what, Hogwarts food is to good for someone to waste." Ron ate four more plates of food until Ginny took away his plate and fork.  
  
"Hurry and eat, you guys, we have extra credit work to do" Hermione coaxed Seamus and Dean.  
  
The both of them were babbling on and on about girls. They too seemed unaffected by the potion, because they always talked about girls in the first place.  
  
" Who cares about work, we got to play BASKETBALL," said Harry  
  
Basketball, Shmasketball we have to work!!! NOW!!!! 


	4. The AuditionWhat you've all been waiting...

The Love of the Game Chapter 4: What the.  
  
Later that day, Harry decided that he should go ask Dumbledore about establishing a Hogwarts basketball team. Harry walked to Dumbledore's office, and on the way, he saw Malfoy babbling on and on about bathrooms. (Yes. You heard correct. Bathrooms.) Harry paid him no mind, as he was talking about Basketball.  
  
As he walked in to Dumbledore's office, he caught Dumbledore feeding Fawkes some Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you, today?"  
  
"I'm fine. Could Hogwarts get a basketball team?" Harry blurted out.  
  
" Basketball? Honestly Harry. Do you really think that anyone would try out for Basketball? Most of the students wouldn't have even heard about basketball."  
  
"I could teach them. I could get a point guard, and a Center."  
  
"Ok, Harry. We can establish a Basketball team, but it is your responsibility to find players, teach them the game, provide the uniforms, and find time for lessons on your own time." said Dumbledore, peering over his half-moon spectacles at Harry.  
  
" Yes, Yes, YES!" said Harry " We've got a b-ball team! Thanks Professor."  
  
" You're Welcome, Harry. Just take care of your responsibilities."  
  
"Whatever," said Harry as he bolted out of the door.  
  
Harry got Dean to make him a sign to post up for the basketball auditions. This took about an hour, since Dean kept drawing pictures of girls, instead of basketballs. After a wile, Harry went and tacked the sign on the great Hall door.  
  
Harry went and got his things to get ready to hold the auditions.  
  
***********************  
  
Hardly anyone showed up at the auditions. There were only about nine people there, including Harry, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnegan, and Two Gryffindor fifth years he had never heard of, Ron and Hermione, Colin Creevey, and a very big first year girl.  
  
Harry looked around at all the people standing in the Great Hall. " Right, so who knows what basketball is?" About three of the people there raised their hands. " Okay, so most of you don't know what basketball is." Harry explained what it was to the clueless people. After Harry finished explaining, he managed to breathe out, "Any questions?"  
  
Seamus slowly raised his hand, " So no one is on brooms in this game?" This question received an exasperated " No," from Harry as an answer. Next it was Ron's turn for a question. He raised his hand with an overwhelmed look on his face.  
  
" Yeah, Ron-"  
  
" Er, we can't play this game without magic?" said Ron  
  
" If you want-" said Harry. Harry really meant this because he didn't know anything about actually playing basketball. He just knew the rules of the game. Hermione voiced her disapproval of magicking basketball skills into people (" How will you ever learn how to actually play the game?"), but virtually Harry couldn't care less about what Hermione thought, just as long as he got to play.  
  
After Harry's question session, be magically brought a basketball and a hoop into the Great Hall. " Right, so who wants to try throwing the ball into the hoop?" 


End file.
